


Astute

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even strangers see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million words word of the day, astute

“How long have they been married?” The paramedic leant against the van after stitching the bullet graze on Kono’s arm. 

Across the road, they could see Danny striding up and down while Steve sat on the ambulance steps. Another paramedic had cleaned up Steve’s injuries, and it was obvious that the Commander was trying to persuade her that he didn't need hospital treatment. Steve stood up to walk away, only to be firmly steered into the ambulance by Danny. 

“Don’t ask me, brah. They’ve always been like this,” Kono said as she examined what was left of her shirt sleeve.


End file.
